


General

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: The General and His Highness [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ???iguesss, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Deaths, Gen, Murder, Narrative, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: Cai Xukun was a general





	General

Cai Xukun was a general.

 

And he was proud of that title. He always hears whispers about how he used his place in nobility to gain his rank. Or how the only way he got that title was because he was friends with the king himself.

 

But he ignored it, he knew he earned his ranking fair and square. And his friends knew it too, and that’s all that matters for him.

 

He was more than happy to serve his nation and his king. Ziyi was a wise and kind ruler.

 

Though there are times that he didn’t like it. He saw people die more times than he could ever count.

 

“That means you’re human. If you didn’t feel anything you’ll be a monster” Zhou Rui said, drinking his sake.

 

“I guess…” Xukun poured more of the alcoholic drink in his cup.

 

Zhou Rui was a good friend. Both of them were from close noble families, and they saw each other quite frequent. Zhou Rui was also the king’s advisor and friend.

 

 

A few moths later, Zhou Rui married. Not out of love but of power.

 

His partner was Zhou Yanchen, a noble from father east. Xukun liked him, respected him even.

 

He was a minister who stood for the people, unlike the other nobles who only thinks about wealth and power. Ziyi also liked that trait of him.

 

No love ever blossomed between the two. At least for Zhou Rui’s side, Xukun knew his friend’s heart already belonged to another.

 

 

A year later, Xukun fell in love.

 

Zhu Zhengting.

 

He came from a small family of nobility from the south, no advantage to come from such marriage. But still he was in love.

 

The man’s beauty could be compared to that of a fairy. He wasn’t the brightest but he was passionate and hard working.

 

Xukun wanted to court the man, he thought to himself.

 

The next day, Ziyi said he liked the fairy like noble.

 

Xukun only smiled and helped the king in courting the man.

 

Zhengting said yes.

 

 

Half a year later Xukun, Yanchen and Ziyi mourned for Zhou Rui’s death. All of them were all close friends.

 

It was assassination in the Zhou household. Xukun was only thankful that Yanchen was away for government work. He couldn’t bear to lose another friend.

 

After the mourning period, the King appointed Yanchen as his new advisor.

 

A week later, Yanchen was found dead in the same house. Suicide.

 

Xukun mourned again. He remembered what Zhou Rui said.

 

About how the pain was a good thing. That it makes him human. But in all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to be numb and to stop hurting.

 

 

A month later, he was appointed to a higher rank. King’s general.

 

Xukun swore outmost loyalty and to protect his king.

 

Not because it was his duty nor because it was the noble thing to do.

 

But because he doesn’t think he can bear to lose another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write, considering the style is quite different from what i usually do but it was fun nonetheless


End file.
